Madison Rockwell
Madison Christina Rockwell (born January 17, 1999),is the twin sister of Rachel Rockwell, but more people say that Madison is more talented than Rachel. Madison is a very pretty, fashionable, and popular, 15 year old who dances on the ALDC. Personality Madison is a fashionable, popular, cool, and intelligent straight A student. Singing, socializing, and dancing are all important things to do for her. She is the kind of girl who stands up for herself to help herself, her family, and her friends. Her BFF's on the ALDC are Kendall Vertes and Maddie Ziegler. She is a very fun girl to hang out with. Even though Abby sometimes tells her to stop talking at dance class, all the dancers including Abby love her like she's part of their family. "Maddie" is also very confident and doesn't like mean, but popular girls because they often spread rumors and tell lies about unpopular people. She can be easily attracted to boys. Boys can also be easily attracted to her because she is super beautiful. When it comes to dating, Madison can give very good advice to others. Change of Personality Over Time Season 3 In Season 3, Madison was a sweet, loyal, honest, and intelligent girl. She was on Shake It Up, Chicago with her twin sister, Rachel. She became a popular girl along with her sister when they started high school. Appearance Madison has long, blonde hair and hazel eyes. In Season 3, she often wore designer clothing with purses, bracelets, or necklaces. Tops and jeans are a big part of her wardrobe. Her shoes consist of sneakers, mostly boots, flats, or heels. In Season 4, most of her time is taken up by dance class and competitions. She wears colorful crop tops with shorts and (often) jazz shoes to dance. She rarely is shown in different shoes, mainly because jazz, lyrical, and acro are three of her many dances that she pays lots of attention to and is strong at. For costumes, she prefers to wear any, but mostly a one piece costume. She has lots of dance clothes and her house has a dance room inside it with 3 dressers for herself, Rachel, and Ally. Dance wear Madison buys her dance wear from California Kisses, Discount Dance Supply, Oxyjen, Dancewear Solutions, and Capezio. Trivia *She dances on the ALDC. *She's the twin sister of Rachel. *Her favorite dances to perform are jazz and musical theatre and her favorite dances to watch are all types. *She is strongest at jazz, contemporary, and acrobatic. *She is mostly on the top of the pyramid. *She dances after school at the ALDC. *She takes private dance lessons and voice lessons to improve her dancing and singing. *She hopes to become a Broadway star or an actress, dancer, and singer. *Her goal to complete at the end of high school is act in at least 30 movies and 50 TV shows; so far she been in 15 movies and 30 TV shows. *She has gotten the lead role in 10 TV shows. *She has gotten a recurring role in 14 TV shows. *She has gotten a supporting role/minor role/guest star in 4 TV shows. *She has never forgotten a solo. *She is Abby's favorite dancer. *Abby never yells at her. *She mostly gets solos. *She usually gets duets with Kalani, Starla, Kendall, or Brooke. *Dance is something she does everyday. *If someone had to fill in for her, it will be Starla because she is the 2nd best dancer or Kendall because she is really good at the dances that Madison is strongest at. *Her worst style of dance is ballet or tap. *She is super awesome. *Abby said,"Madison is like the best dancer ever. I wish that I had gotten her earlier. She is such a good role model for the younger dancers including Mackenzie, Maddie, Kendall... *Her lowest rank for one of her solos is 5th place. *The ranks that she doesn't get often are 4th and 5th place. *She has never gotten 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th place, or "didn't place". *Lots of people like her. *She can sing really high, really low, and medium. *Her best friend on the ALDC is Kendall Vertes, Kalani Hilliker, or Brooke Hyland *She takes voice lessons after dancing. *Maddie has never been on the bottom for getting a low ranking for one of her solos. *Dance is very important to her, but school is more important to her. *Kalini, Kendall, Brooke, and Maddie has said that she is perfect. *Her biggest competition would be her twin sister, Rachel and her best friend, Starla. *Her days are always busy because she has school, dance, singing, and hanging out with her friends. *She loves dancing because she is energetic and competitive. She also likes hanging out her friends at dance class. *Her sisters Ally and Rachel are both on the competition team of the ALDC along with her. *She is a national title winner with more than 400 titles. *When she was 7, she won Petite Miss Dance of Chicago *When she was 10, she won Junior Miss Dance of Chicago *She has a YouTube channel, where all her songs and dance solos are. *In her free time from dance, she likes to sing, act, model, and swim *She loves to go to competitions and is very competitive *She has swam for 7 years and is really fast at it *Her future job is a Broadway star, but if she doesn't dance, she wants to be a famous actress on TV and movies, or a pop star. *On her Youtube channel, she sings songs and does makeup tutorials. She doesn't show videos of her dancing because she isn't allowed to. *She has been dancing at many dance studios before coming to the ALDC, including Chicago Studio of Dance and Chicago Dance Company. *The title Teen Miss Energy is often given to her for her solos. *When she was 3, she started dancing at the ALDC, but not for the competition team. *She doesn't like ballet or lyrical a lot, but still can win 1st place for them. *Abby said that she was the best hip hop dancer on the team. *She has more than 475 crowns *She is home schooled, so she can have more time t dance. *At nationals, this year, she won her latest title and a new crown to add in her room. *Madison doesn't put her trophies on the ground because her room will get messy. *When she was 4, she started competing. *On her YouTube Channel, she loves doing nail art and makeup tutorials, like Starla. *Starla, Madison's best friend, and her always have sleepovers together. Pyramid Season 1 Week 1: Week 2: Week 3: Week 4: Week 5: Week 6: Week 7: Week 8: Week 9: Week 10: Week 11: Week 12: Week 13: Week 14: Season 2 Week 1: Week 2: Week 3: Week 4: Week 5: Week 6: Week 7: Week 8: Week 9: Week 10: Week 11: Week 12: Week 13: Week 14: Week 15: Gallery Category:Recurring Characters Category:Teens Category:Pretty Category:Females Category:Characters Category:A+ Students Category:ALDC Category:Twins Category:Dancers Category:Recurring Characters created by Ruby12 Category:Characters created by Ruby12